New Rules
by CodenameSev
Summary: Based on Dua Lipa's New Rules. A small drabble for Smut challenges at The Dark Mark Group.


(Talkin' in my sleep at night, makin' myself crazy.)

"Good day Severus." Hermione politely greeted as she settled on her own seat. Severus gave her a nod and continued checking his markings. They had been forced to do their markings in once special room. Minerva wanted all the staff to huddle together for unity and to get to know more of each other. They still have their offices for themselves except for Wednesdays and Fridays.

He rolled his eyes as Hermione, Neville and Pomona were engaged in a loud conversation. It was frustrating. He wanted to mark in peace but their babbling mouths made it troublesome.

"I say no! Angel trumpets shouldnt be allowed at the greenhouse. They are also far too expensive. And besides firsties might get their hands on them and bloody get poisoned" Pomona shouted. He scowled some more. It's a very poisonous plant.

" I was wondering if you guys can grow a dozen just for experimentation. I want to create a counter potion. Neville already said yes. Right Neville?" His head turned to them and saw Hermione glaring at Pomona. Snape snorted in amusement.

"But. Uhmn." Neville stuttered and scratched his nape clearly torn between the two.

"It will not be allowed. i'm sorry Hermione."

"But i need it!"

"You most certainly not! You are a Transfiguration Professor. I would have gave it a thought if Severus was the one who asked for it!"

"Actually. It can be grown at a the old herbology Classroom. Did you not remember that? I perfectly remember Albus mention it before." Snape suggested that made Pomona Red.

"Certainly it was warded for..." Pomona frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Yes. For my research and i havent tend to it this past months as i recalled it being destroyed from the war."

"I'll help reconstruct it! Perhaps a few advance cleaning spells can help."

"Yes but that would take atleast 6 months to be cleaned. The war disturbed some of my toxic ingredients."

"So have i helped you with your silly debates?"

The three of them looked at him. Hermione nodded and gave him a smile. While Pomona reverted her gaze.

"Now, can i continue with my grading peacefully?" He didn't wait for an answer and went to his desk to grade. His thoughts shifting to Hermione's lovely smile. It's gonna be a wonderful six months. He scowled. Where did that come from?

(Wrote it down and read it out, hopin' it would save me.)

Severus was moving inside her with so much speed. His girth was pulsing inside her. She gasped as a foreign thing stretched her . Severus girth and the added toy gave her different sensations. She clenched her fists across the covers. It was vibrating as he thrusted deeper with fast strokes. She climaxed and panted. After recovering, Hermione rolled him over and leaned down to bite his earlobes. Resulting with his deep groan. They don't do kisses. Kisses are for lovers. And they are not one.

"You, ugh yes.. yes." He whispered still panting from his release. She smirked knowing how this man was being very inarticulate. A trait that he has when they are coupling. He thrusted upwards while she rode him.

Hermione groaned. Her eyes rolling from extreme pleasure. She grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. She was straddling her lover. Her perspiration dripped across his chest. She looked down obscuring her face with his brown hair. Her gaze on his firm chest with a thin line of black hairs. She started moving again and her lover groaned.

"Stop. That's ... enough." Severus lifted her up and dropped her to his side. " I have a class to teach and i think that you do too." She draped an arm over her eyes. Getting mad for being interrupted.

"Yes. I believe so. Severus." She sat up and looked at his moving form. He walked inside his lavatory. Giving her a view of his pale ass. Not that it surprised him. After all this had been going on for months. It was a result of a drunken night on the staff lounge.

They celebrated flitwick's Birthday and ended up taunting each other, having intelligent talks then eventually getting inside each other's pants.

(My love, he makes me feel like nobody else, nobody else.)

She got up and grabbed her clothes and slowly slid into them. She passed by the bathroom and heard the shower running. She wanted to bid goodbye but she shook her head and exited the room. She had fallen for the man. Not only from their coupling and intimacy but because of his wit. She fell for his intelligence and their intellectual debates. She never admitted it as their arrangement was for pure lust. No strings. Their coupling and intimacy starts and end in this room. But somehow she craved for more than libido. She wanted him to love her.

"One last time Hermione."

She went to her class and started her day.

(But my love, he doesn't love me, so I tell myself, I tell myself)

"Miss Granger, i would like to discuss something to you later at my office. One of your pesky Gryffindors, damaged my store room." He looked at her coldly. She knew what that look meant.

"Yes, Professor i'll come by at 8 o'clock."

Hermione answered. Severus nodded and went on his way. Neville looked at her questionably.

"Weird, he usually asks me about that." Neville asked but didn't mind.

(One: Don't pick up the phone

You know he's only callin' 'cause he's drunk and alone)

Hermione entered and she was immediately pushed at the door. Her lips getting attacked ravishly. She moved her head sideways cutting the kiss. Severus looked at her coldly his eyes furrowing.

"Why are you not arriving at our usual time?" He asked angrily.

"I'm not comfortable with this anymore." She looked down and pushed Severus to move away from him.

"What do you mean. Hermione?" On the tip of her toes. She grabbed his face and kissed his lips. It was innocent. Just a smack. Getting no response She moved away, Tears falling down her face.

(Two: Don't let him in

You'll have to kick him out again)

Severus clenched his fists forming a crease on his robes. He attended the staff meeting and learned that Hermione had resigned.

Minerva was shedding tears as she read the letter that she had left for everyone. He slowly thought about their time together. Wasn't he worth a goodbye? She did dismissed what they had together, their intimacy was something right? He had fallen in love in the process that he made sure not to show it.

He looked down. Not minding Minerva's babbling.

Severus realized that they didn't even talked that much. He has regrets. For once he had called himself a coward. Scared of commitment. Scared of dealing with a heartbreak.

(Three: Don't be his friend

You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning

And if you're under him, you ain't gettin' over him)

Hermione was huddled at a corner her face was slumped against a wall. Her butterbeer are slowly piling at her table. She was given strange looks that she blindly took.

Her hair was cut short. She went to muggle london and got her hair cut into a pixie haircut. Her hoody was thrown over her head but wizards still seem to recognize her.

A bottle of firewhiskey was placed on her table.

"I dont drink firewhisk--" She looked up and saw Severus snape looking down her

"I dont believe you." He turned the seat around and sat on it. His face cradled by the backrest.

He turned his head to the side and stretched his hands over her hood he pushed it back and smirked on her hair change.

"What do you want, Snape." Hermione sat up.

She grabbed her satchel and stood up so fast she almost fell. Snape stood up and tried to move closer but Hermione backed away.

"As i said before. What. do.you want?"

" Let's talk." He smiled and gave her a Rose.

(I got new rules, I count 'em

I got new rules, I count 'em

I gotta tell them to myself

I got new rules, I count 'em

I gotta tell them to myself)


End file.
